True Love Is Never Easy
by Cindy Bic
Summary: Sequel to Tainted Love! Full Summary inside ON HOLD BEING REVISED
1. Summary

_**True Love Is Never Easy Summary**_

_Ok this is the sequel to Tainted Love. It takes place two years after Tainted Love ends. The gang is all at the Royal Court now, and is still trying to deal with life in the real world. What will happen when someone new arrives at the Royal Court and they have their eyes sent on a certain someone? Will the gang be strong enough to stand as one or will they fall apart and become enemies? Will True Love be strong enough to hold together or will it all fall apart? So many questions but so little answers, and what will happens when one is mind set on Revenge? _

_**Will post chapter 1 as soon as I get the first 5 chapters done **_


	2. Starting Over

**Here's the first chapter I hope everyone enjoys it. I lost of people asked for a Christian POV Chapter. I hope I did it justice. Please be kind and review I really enjoy reading what you the readers think. Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Starting Over<strong>_

**Christian's POV (CPOV)**

It has been two years since Aunt Tasha was sent to Tarasov prison to serve a life sentence. Everything has changed in my life. I was in total shock when I learned that she was behind everything.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was sitting on the chair near Lissa. She looked like she had just been pulled into Rose's head. Then the next thing I saw was Lissa getting up and striding over to Aunt Tasha. I saw her make a fist and pull it back. The next thing she did shocked the hell out of me. She punched Aunt Tasha in the nose, and I even heard a crack. I knew she broke it but I was in shock. I would have never thought that my Lissa would do something like this. Aunt Tasha used to tell me that one day I would see how much of a bad influence Rose was on Lissa. I never believed her until right now._

"_Lissa what the hell are you doing." I ran over to Aunt Tasha who was now looking at Lissa with shock and confusion._

"_Don't you dare look at me you fucking bitch!" Lissa yelled_

"_Lissa calm down you have way too much darkness and it's coming out. You need to let it go." Adrian said as Janine, Abe, the Belikov's and Alberta came in to the suite. _

"_What the hell happened here?" Janine asked._

"_I want her arrested! She attacked me and broke my nose." _

"_It's not Lissa's fault it's the darkness taking over." Adrian said._

"_I did it on purpose. Tasha was behind everything the attack on the school both times and Rose getting shot and losing the baby." Everyone just looked at Lissa like she had just lost her mind. That was until Rose came busting in and pushed me out of her way and begin to attack Aunt Tasha as if she were a Strigoi. Alberta and Janine pulled Rose off of her; well actually they tried to pull her off. Rose just kept getting out of their grips. Finally it took Alberta, Janine, Pavel, Viktoria and Sonya to hold Rose back from killing her. _

"_What the hell is wrong with the two of you today? Both of you attacking a Royal member that is supposed to be your friend?" Dimitri came into the room just on cue holding Abu. He looked surprised and pissed at the same time. He handed Abe Abu. He looked at Aunt Tasha who was now bleeding from her nose and mouth. Shit her eyes were already starting to swell up and you could see the burses that were starting to form on her. _

"_Would someone please tell me what the hell Lissa is talking about?" Abe asked. _

_Rose was the one who answered him._

"_She was working with the Strigoi. In fact she was the one who told Galina where to find Dimitri which was the cause of the first attack on the school. She even told Galina to get a human to stake the wards hence Sean. Tasha was the one who told Sean that I was pregnant and to shoot me in the stomach."_

"_She's lying I would never hurt anyone like that. Why would I want a Strigoi to find Dimka? Rose why would I ever want to hurt your unborn child?"_

"_WHY BECAUSE YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH DIMITRI AND HE WAS WITH ME! YOU KNEW I WAS CARRYING DIMITRI'S CHILD AND HE IS STILL IN LOVE WITH ME. YOU WERE JEALOUS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE HIM!"_

"_Rosemarie Hathaway you can't accuse people of things without proof." Janine said._

"_She's not lying Tasha admitted everything to me. She told me she knew about Rose and me. She told me that she was in love with me but I told her that I could never love her because I was in love with Rose. Then she was attacked by Galina and made a deal. She told Galina where I was and once I was turned Galina would turn her. Tasha thought that if we were both Strigoi then we would be together since Strigois don't feel anything." _

"_Dimka how can you make up such stories about me?"_

_I was lost I couldn't image Aunt Tasha doing something like what they were accusing her of. Lissa walked right up to her and I stepped in front of her.  
>"Lissa I need you to back away from my aunt." She looked surprised that I would think so little of all of them to make up such lies. <em>

"_Christian I just want to heal her that's all." I stepped aside and let her by._

"_Lissa what the hell are you doing let that bitch suffer!" Rose yelled at her. _

"_Rose you mom is right we shouldn't have attacked Tasha I mean we have no proof of what is being said is the truth. Plus I don't want you to go to jail."_

_She bent down and looked Aunt Tasha in the eye. That's when I realized that she was compelling her. I wanted to step in between them but Adrian just pulled me back._

"_Chris I know you don't want to believe that what is being said is true but let Lissa do it. The truth has to come out to give everyone some peace in their lives._

"_So Tasha tell me what really happened between you and Dimitri." _

"_When I got back from the ski resort, I was attacked by Galina and to save myself I made a deal with her. If I told her where Dimka was at then once she awoke him she would come back and awaken me so we could be together. I didn't think she would attack the school. I thought that she would try to attack him when he went out. I told her that we had come back to the Academy and I told her to get a human to work for her. So when she came to attack, the human could stake the wards. She told me that she already knew a human who was friends with Rose and Lissa when they were on the run from the academy. I was behind everything and I did it so that we could finally be together even if that meant killing Rose. I even told Sean beforehand that if it came down to it to shot Rose in the stomach, and kill her and the baby." Everyone was standing there in shock that Lissa had just compelled Aunt Tasha to tell everyone everything. Rose of course was now all raged up again._

"_You fucking bitch! Do you realize how many lives you took or even ruined!"_

"_Rose you need to calm down now!" Alberta said _

"_Fuck no she killed my child and she tried to kill me!" _

"_Shut the fuck up you stupid little whore. You act like you are better than everyone else."_

"_Me? I am not better than anyone except for you. I would never sink so low to do what you did."_

"_Please Rose stop acting like a child if it wasn't for Lissa here you would never have been able to conceive with Dimka. Then tell me honesty how long do you think he would have stuck with you. He wants a family, and that's something you may not be able to give him now that you were shot."_

_This bitch was just pushing me. I was able to get out of Janine's and Pavel's grip. Alberta had let go of me when she heard Tasha's confession. I was about to punch her in her nose again when two big strong arms wrapped around my waist._

"_Belikov get her out of here now. Before I have to have her arrested for murdering a Royal moroi." Alberta yelled while pinching the bridge of her nose. _

"_Yes of course." Dimitri picked Rose up and placed her over his shoulder._

_I sat in my seat and just put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what I just heard Tasha was behind everything. I was almost killed because of her. _

"_Why couldn't you just let Dimitri go and be happy with Rose?" I asked not even realizing that the words were coming out of my mouth._

"_Why should I be lonely? I deserve to be happy with the man I love and I have loved him since I was 13years old."_

"_Tasha he has told you that he didn't love you and you still went after him. You caused so many deaths all because you were lonely?"_

"_I didn't know she would attack I thought that she would go after him when he left the wards."_

"_Tasha I was almost killed or do you even fucking care?"_

"_I do care I wanted to give you the family that you deserved. I didn't want you to live with the actions of your parents."_

"_Really? What you did was so much fucking worse. I HATE YOU!" _

_I yelled those last words to her and just watched her being escorted out of the room in hand cuffs._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I mean I even defended her after Lissa attacked her and broke her nose. Then Rose came busting in, Dimitri came in a few minutes after. Rose attacked Aunt Tasha before anyone could register what was happening. It took five people to hold Rose back from killing her. Thanks to Lissa the truth had come out and I of course was shocked and heartbroken. I mean Rose is my sister and my friend. I know we don't have a normal friendship, but she's there when I needed her. She told me the next day that she didn't blame me for Aunt Tasha's actions. I just wished everyone felt that way. After the news about what Tasha had did a lot of people started to shun me again, but at the end of the day I was able to tell who my real friends were. Lissa stood by my side and never treated me any different. That's when I decide that I couldn't live without Lissa in my life. Rose helped me by keeping Lissa busy and out of her room all day. I put candles all around the room and rose petals in the shape of a heart, and in the middle of it I wrote in rose petals "Will You Marry Me?" on the floor. I stood behind the heart with a box that held my mother's wedding ring in it. I was so nervous that she would say no and run out the door. I mean I couldn't blame her but I would never know if I don't try. I heard my phone beep and saw that it was a text message from Rose.

*Hope u ready Sparky she's on her way now.*

I couldn't breathe I swear I was so nervous I felt sick. Finally the door handle turned and there was Lissa standing there at the door. She dropped what she was holding and brought both hands to her mouth. I started crying. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing at the moment. I looked up at her to make eye contact.

"Vasilissa Dragomir will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother of my future children?"

She started to cry even more but this time she was shaking her head up and down really fast. Once she was able to get over the shock she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Yes Christian Ozera I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." She said while looking me in the eyes and holding my face in her hands.

That was just a few weeks ago and now we moving in together to start our own lives.

I am now happily engaged to Lissa. I still get smacked upside the head by Rose but now Lissa has joined in on it too. Once we moved to Court the Queen pulled me in for a meeting.

_**~Flashback~**_

_We had just arrived at Court and Lissa and I were headed to our new apartment._

_We had just walked into our new apartment and were headed to our room when there was a knock on the door. Lissa went to open the door while I took the bags to the room. I heard her talking to someone then she came up stairs to the bed room._

"_Chris, the Royal guards would like to speak with you for a minute." I looked at her and walked down stairs to the door. I was surprised to see three Royal guards at my door._

"_May I help you gentleman?" _

"_Christian Ozera you are hear by ordered by Queen Tatina to report to the conference room at once." _

"_What's this about?" Lissa asked. I didn't even notice that she had even come down stairs._

"_Princess this is a private matter and we are not able to go into details."_

"_Ok well let's go then." Lissa said as she grabbed my hand._

"_Again I am sorry Princess but only Lord Ozera was asked to attend alone."_

"_We are engaged so whatever the Queen wants to talk to Chris about she can do it with me there!" _

"_It's ok Lissa I'll be alright." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off with the Royal Guards._

_Once we got to the conference room; the guards opened the door. I was surprised to see all of the Ozera's there. I really hope this has nothing to do with what Tasha did. _

"_I am glad you're here now we can get started." Queen Tatiana said as she walked into the conference room. _

"_Lord Ozera you have been summoned here today to discuss your future and fate. After recent events that has happened with your Aunt Natasha Ozera. The Ozera name once again has been disgraced." _

"_What does Aunt Tasha and her actions have to do with me. I mean I have cut her out of my life therefore I have nothing to do with her."_

"_Well unfortunately that's exactly how the rest of us Ozera's feel as well." My cousin Roland said, I really can't stand him._

"_Okay so if none of us want anything to do with her then why are we here?"_

"_Well truth be told after what your parents did we didn't associate with you or your Aunt. Now after everything that your Aunt has done we have all took this to a vote. With the history of that you parents and now Tasha, we have decided to avoid any more disgrace on the Ozera's family name. We have decided that it be best that you be striped of your title and must forfeit the Ozera name and use your mother's maiden name. You will now go by the Zeklos name." _

"_Excuse me I am an Ozera you can have your stupid title but you will never make me change my last name. I was born an Ozera and I will die an Ozera." My cousin Brett said, turning around I walked out of the room. As I walked back to the apartment I couldn't believe what I heard in there, they wanted to kick me out of the family all because of the choices that my parents and my Aunt made. When I walked into the apartment I saw Lissa and the gang in the living room._

"_So Sparky what did you do in the first ten minutes of being here at court that got you summoned to the see the Queen?"_

"_Actually it was what my parents and Tasha did that got me summoned to basically be told that I was a disgrace to the Ozera name by my extended family. They striped me of my title and tried to make me change my name to Zeklos which is my mother's maiden name." _

"_Back up Chris they striped you of your title? I can't believe the Queen approved of this. Was she even there or did she even say anything?" Lissa asked_

"_Yeah the Queen was there and no she didn't say anything. Yes they stripped me of my title and yes they can do it if the Queen approves it, which in this case she did." Everyone had the look of utter shock on their faces. _

"_Christian I am so sorry. This is all my fault if I would have just accepted Tasha's offer while we were at the ski resort none of this would have happened. I put my feelings for Rose a head of what I have been taught all of my life."_

"_Comrade it's not your fault that Tasha went all psycho about you. I mean you are a Russian god and sexy as hell but you can't blame yourself for what others do."_

"_She's Right Guarding Belikov, I mean Tasha was obsessed with you and eventually she would have snapped. The past is the past: to be honest I am glad that they striped me of my title I hated it anyways."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

That day actually made my life easier. I never had to deal with the politics that goes on at the Royal Court. I actually opened up my own self-defense school here at court for a lot of non~royal moroi whom don't have guardians. Rose, Eddie and Dimitri all help out with the staking and sparring. There are even some of the Royals who want to learn to defend themselves with their magic. We usually hold those classes during night at my other location which is not so far from Court. Lissa and I have also decided to have a long engagement so she can finish college. Honestly at this point in my life I am the happiest that I have ever been in my life. I have a beautiful fiancé who loves me and I have great friends who are also my family. What more could a guy ask for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>*peeks out from behind the door* So review and let me know what you think about it basically the first two chapters have flash backs to see how everyone has been over the past two years.<strong>_


	3. A New Begining

**_Basically this chapter is to catch up on the gang for the past 2 years. So there will be flash backs. So please enjoy._ Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New Beginning<strong>_

It's been two years since we all graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy. We were all living here at Court now. I was Lissa's first guardian and Eddie was her second guardian. Dimitri was Christian's guardian. We are all best friends even Dimitri and I were in a good place. Well maybe I should explain. Dimitri and I are currently not together. After what had happened that night in the cabin I thought it be best if we were just be friends.

_**~Flashback~**_

_We were lying on my bed just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. We tried to be together like we once were but honestly after everything that had happened. I felt that I just needed to be by myself for a while. Don't get me wrong I love Dimitri to death but I didn't feel ready to give him what I felt that he deserved in a girlfriend. I have been thinking about it ever since our last night in the cabin and to be honest I am kind of glad that we didn't do anything because it would be that much harder to do what I was about to do. _

"_Dimitri I think that we need to talk." He rolled over to his side so he could look me._

"_About what Roza?"_

"_I have been doing a lot of thinking recently and I think it's for the best if we stay just friends for now." I could see the hurt in his eyes._

"_Why Roza? I mean I am confused you fought for us to be together and now that we can be you choose to just be friends with me?"_

"_Dimitri I love you more than anything in the world. It's just that with everything that has happened I think it might be best if we try to start over but this time be friends first."_

"_Are you serious? I mean was it something that I did? Please tell me you're not upset at the fact that I kept everything from you?"_

"_No of course not, it's just that with everything that has happened in the past few months I felt like I have lost myself, and I need time to get back to the old me. Plus it gives us time to get to know each other better. I know that we were already connected but I just felt that after everything we lost who we are."_

"_Fine you want to break up then fine but don't you dare cry if I find someone who isn't going to play games with my heart." With that he walked out of my room slamming the door behind him. I sat on my bed and cried myself to sleep that night. I wish he could just maybe understand that I need some time to find myself. I had been through so much in the past few months. I mean Mason was killed because of me; the school was attacked due to the fact that Tasha wanted Dimitri but he wanted me. On top of that I found out that I was pregnant; a few days later I was shot and in result I lost our child. In the end I felt like I had lost sight of who I was and what I wanted in life._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

After sometime Dimitri and I had let the past go and just started over. We were actually closer now if that was even possible. I mean it strengthens our relationship. We are still friends but we are best friends. We talk about everything and we all hang out. We aren't a couple although sometime we do act like one. Mine and Lissa's friendship got stronger also. She even compelled Tasha to tell the truth. She was there for me after we found out what Tasha had done. She actually instanced that we have a memorial service for the baby. She said that we should have it at Court. In case I ever felt like I need the baby close in a way. So we had a little memorial service here. Lissa even got her a tombstone that had a little teddy bear and a heart on it. We didn't know if it was a boy or a girl so we wrote on the tomb stone.

_**Baby Hathaway~Belikov**_

_**A beloved child.**_

_**Who's sadly missed and was taken way too soon.**_

I go to visit the grave along with Mason's every Sunday. I place roses on both of them. I sit and talk to them too. The strange thing is that they are buried right next to each other.

Back to Lissa; she's now engaged to Christian and they were talking about starting a family. Honestly I think that she will get pregnant before they get married. I mean they go at it like freaking rabbits. It's even worse when I get pulled into it. I shiver just thinking about it. I mean one morning I got pulled in and I saw Christian naked. I pulled out of her head right away and I ran to the bathroom and emptied my dinner into the toilet. After that I learned how to put up the blocks and keep them there while sleeping.

Eddie had proposed to Mia and they got married last year and now she is pregnant and due next month. Eddie can't seem to wipe that stupid grin off of his face. I mean he has had that grin on his face since the day he found out that Mia was pregnant and it got worse when he found out that it was a boy. Mia decided that Eddie would name the boys and she would name the girls. Eddie already had a name picked out. Their son was going to be named Mason Anthony Castile.

_**~Flashback~**_

_We were all hanging out at Lissa and Christian's house. She made it clear when we moved to Court that every Sunday; that everyone was to come to their place to have dinner as a family. Plus any issues we had with each other would be left at the door. Therefore no one ever knocked; Eddie opened the door and held it open for Mia. They were coming back from her doctor's appointment. They were finding out the sex of the baby today. They both had these stupid grins on their faces. _

"_So what's up with the two of you and those stupid grins?" I asked_

"_Well if you must know we found out the sex of our baby today!" Mia squealed. I looked over at Dimitri and he had a pained look upon his face. He soon put up his guardian mask. I know why he had the pained look; it was because we never got to experience finding out our baby's sex. _

"_So what is it? I bet it's a girl that I get to spoil and dress up." Lissa said._

"_No it's a boy and I already have the name picked out." Eddie piped in. _

"_So what you going to name him; I bet you will name him after his awesome uncle." Christian said with a smirk on his face. I was going to love it when Eddie knocked that smirk off his face._

"_We are naming him Mason Anthony Castile." He sounded so proud to be able to name is first son after his best friend and his father who was killed in an attack._

"_So wait you are naming him after that Edward dude from Twilight? Damn I already see him sparkling like a little fairy." Christian said while leaping around the room. That was till he got near Lissa who had a wooden spoon in her hand and swatted him in the back of the head with it._

"_Damn it Lissa what the hell was that for?"_

"_That was for being an insensitive asshole." She said, we were all shocked that she cursed. _

"_You do realize that's domestic violence." He complained while rubbing the back of his head and making his way to the couch. He then made the mistake of coming to sit by me. I reached up and slapped him right across the back of the head even harder than Lissa had, but not hard enough to knock him out._

"_What the fuck Rose! Is it beat the shit out of Christian day or something?"  
>"No its smack the shit out of the insensitive asshole day!" I yelled.<em>

_Adrian then came in and walked to Christian who was now holding an ice pack to the back of his head. _

"_What it's not my fault that they named their kid after a freaking vampire that sparkles!"_

"_They didn't you jackass they names him after Mason and Eddie's father whose name was Anthony!" I yelled at him. It must have clicked because he turned to Eddie and Mia._

"_Guys I am so sorry. I didn't realize that. I am truly deeply sorry." Christian said. They forgave him of course but not without Eddie punching him really hard in the arm. _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

The last few weeks Dimitri and I have been spending a lot of time together alone. I am trying to get myself together so we can work on being together again. Lately I have been doing a lot of thinking about my life and come to find out that I have found myself again. Now all I have to do is just tell Dimitri that I want to give us a shot again now that I am ready.

The next day I went to go get my morning hot chocolate and my chocolate glaze donut with the chocolate icing on it. I saw Dimitri and another female guardian walking and laughing while holding hands. My heart dropped I stood there watching them they clearly didn't see me. They came to a stop and the female put her hand on Dimitri's arm. He leaned down and what he did just broke my heart all over again… he kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*runs and hides * Okay guys review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the better the chances of a Rose and Dimitri happy ending I know I am evil lol <strong>_


	4. Moving On

**Thank you everyone for great reviews. U guys rock and really make me want to write faster and put up the next chapter. I also wanted to inform you guys why its taking so long to update. My computer crashed and I am using my goddaughters computer and only have limited time to type so please be patient. Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moving On <strong>_

It's been almost a week now since I Saw Dimitri kiss that girl. I did find out that she was from Russian. Viktoria told me that he went to school with her. She had always had a crush on him, oh her name was Karina. She was about 5'8 and had nice body sort of like Jennifer Lopez and had black hair with fire engine red highlights in it. I had seen them around Court but never said anything in fact I just turned and walked away. I was now in the gym taking my anger out on the punching bag when she walked in. She was clearly looking for someone to spar with. I couldn't help the feeling of jealously that came over me.

"Anyone feel like sparing with me today?" Karina asked while looking around. I knew it was my chance to be able to beat the crap out of her for kissing and hugging on my Dimitri.

"Yeah I am always up for a good spar." I said as I walked up to her with a smirk on my face. I walked over to the mat, as I walked I noticed some of the guys looking at me. Once we got over to the mat we begin to circle each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Karina finally made the first move when she tried to catch me off guard with a punch to my face she of course missed. I retaliated by giving her a hard kick in the ribs. She recovered fast but wasn't smart enough to learn from the first time. I swung out with a punch to her jaw which I made contact to her surprise, but I could tell that I clear pissed her off with that move. The next thing I knew tried to jump me in which I side stepped and reversed on her to make sure she went down hard. I heard a bunch of gasps and then I heard her say something in Russian. I didn't understand it so I just was going to pin her I mean it would be embarrassing to get pinned by Dimitri's former student and lover wouldn't it? So now I knew that not only was I going to beat her ass for kissing my Dimitri but I was going to send him a message basically saying who the better woman was for him. He needed someone like me feisty, strong minded, and caring and over all could handle herself in a fight and not get it kicked by someone smaller then her. I mentally laughed at the thought of the look on Dimitri's face. I was so lost in my thoughts that I lost focus for a minute and gave this slut a chance to get in a good kick to my stomach. Let me tell you it was her first and last good hit on me. I began to fight back with everything I had I even took some darkness from Lissa. I looked at Karina's face she was fucking smirking at me. OH HELL NO this bitch needs to go down and she needs to learn not to mess with Rose Hathaway. I recovered quickly. I began to circle her again this time I attacked first I threw a punch with my left but it was only to distract her while I kicked her in the stomach which made her fall back on her ass. I soon attacked her before she even hit the ground. I began to throw punches and kicks to her body. After I was done no one would want her. We were on the ground now we were going at it like wild animals. I mean have you ever watched animal planet where two lions go at it for a piece of meat? Well that's what we were fight for the top female alpha spot I sure as hell wasn't about to let this bitch take me out. She already took Dimitri from me while actually he wasn't my but hell we had history and he was giving me my space to recover from losing our child. Yeah I might have taken too long but losing a child is something that you will never get over especially when you lose your unborn the way I did. Once I got the upper hand I took my fist and pulled back as far as I could go before making contact with her face. She was defiantly going to be having bruises for the next few weeks or maybe more. I felt wetness on my fist it was then that I relized that I just busted her lip open. I couldn't help myself I punched her again in the face this time I heard a crunch I knew I just broke her nose. I then placed my hand over her heart and lowed myself to her face and whispered dead. That's when two big strong arms grabbed me to pull me off her. I caught his aftershave before I knew I felt my heart break all over again like the day that he left me that note in the gym.

"Rose what the hell where you thinking you could have killed her?"

"She wanted to spar I didn't mean to lose control I felt the darkness." I said while looking down at my feet. Honestly I knew what I was doing but I didn't regret it either at the moment. He was more concern about her then me.

"If you can't control yourself then don't spar with anyone."

Now I was pissed "You know better than anyone that when I get the darkness it's hard to let it go or ignore it, plus like I said it was an accident."

"What happen Dim I feel like I got run over by a bus?"

"The guardian you were sparing with lost control."

"I told you I didn't mean too it was an accident."

"Whatever Rose, come one Karina let's take you to Lissa to see if she can heal you so you won't be so sore and will heal faster."

I sent a message to Lissa though the bond to tell her that Dimitri was bringing in a girl named Karina.

"_Lissa Dimitri is bringing a guardian to you so you can heal her."_

"_Why what happened?"_

"_I was in the gym and she came in looking to spar and I took her up on it. Well one thing lead to another and well she got cocky. So I should her who she was dealing with. I didn't mean to I guess some of the darkness got to me."_

"_Oh well when he gets here I will heal her so don't worry."_

"_Well that's the thing I don't want you to heal her I want her to learn her lesson from the sparing match."  
>"Rose why would you say that? Also what lesson would that be?"<em>

"_That would be to never take me for granted and that when you spar with Rose Hathaway be prepared to get your ass handed to you."_

"_Rose I can't just let her suffer."_

"_Lissa she's not that bad she will have some bruises and maybe a broken nose. Lissa you never heal any of the other guardians when we spar so what would make her special?"_

"_Your right Rose I will just tell Dimtri that I can't heal her because I am pregnant."_

"_Wait what you're pregnant?" _

"_Yes just found out today." _

"_OMG Congrats I will be over to you as soon as I get showered and changed."_

"_Okay I will see you in a bit."_

Once I was in the women's locker room I took my phone out and texted Adrian.

** You sober? **

A few seconds later my phone went off.

** Just a little buzzed why you feel like coming over to tell me that you finally gotten over Belikov & realize I am the man of your dreams **

I couldn't help but to laugh out loud at that one.

** No actually I need you to do me a favor I want you to get wasted. **

A few seconds later

** What you hate it when I drink? Wait I am confused & you need to explain**

**Dimitri might be bringing a girl over so you can heal her. She's his new girlfriend & we spared today. In other wards she got cocky and in return I kicked her ass**

**Oh well that explains your aura being a bit green and dark red every time Belikov is around. Alright I will do it but you have to really give us a chance at a relationship**

**Thank you Adrian and I will think about it seriously **

I began to strip my workout clothes off while the shower water started to warm up. While in the shower I let my mind wonder. Was I becoming like Tasha or was it that I just felt betrayed by the only man that I ever loved? I mean he told me that I was the only one he would ever love and wanted to be with. I know he always wanted a family and I always felt bad that he was with me and I couldn't give it to him, but now we know that we can have children together and be a family. But with everything that has happened maybe our time has passed and we weren't meant to be together like I thought. I mean considering what has been going on with Dimitri and Karina. Maybe it was time to really start thinking of Adrian in that way. I mean I do love him. Clearly Dimitri has moved on so why not me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>i already hear a few of you guys already saying Oh Hell Yeah! lol OK so please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I already have the next chapter started. If I get 7 reviews for this chapter I just might give Rose and Dimitri a happy ending. <strong>_


	5. Tired Of Waiting

**I would like to thank everyone for all of the story, and favorite author alerts that I have gotten for this story. I would also like to thank everyone for their support it really does mean a lot me YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

I would like to respond to a review that I got about the last chapter. I would have done this in private but I couldn't so here we go.

My Sexy Russian - I read your review and I would like respond to some of the things you said in your review.

First there is a reason that I made Rose and Dimitri friends in this beginning of this story. I don't know you or how old you are or your life. So from personal experience of having TWO miscarriages. You need time to grieve, and at one point or another you might even get depressed. The reason Rose decided to be "just friends" with Dimitri is because she needed time to re-find herself. It's hard enough to lose an unborn child but to lose that child in such a tragic way. It takes something from you. So therefore she needed time to herself and there is never a time limit on getting over the death of a child. Dimitri understands that she needed her time to deal with it. Come on she lost their child and to know that there was no was nothing she could have done to prevent it. It takes a toll on you. I know been there twice. In the end the time they were apart they have become closer. It's also possible to be friends with a guy who you almost had a child with depending on that guy. Dimitri loves Rose so if he couldn't be with her at least he would still have her in his life.

Second I put Karina in the story for a reason and in fact you will find out about that reason in this chapter.

Third Rose told Dimitri she was pregnant in chapter 17 of Tainted Love. He also admitted later in the story that the reason he attacked Adrian was incase Galina has spies around and he didn't want Galina knowing that Rose was carrying his child so she couldn't use Rose and his child against him. In Chapter 19 Dimitri tells Tasha that he knows that Rose didn't sleep with anyone else that the baby was his.

I have this story planned out and you will see the events fall into place in this chapter and next. So please don't get mad about this Karina it's only just begun. Thank you.

Now with that said. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Tired Of Waiting<strong>

**Dmitri's Point Of View (DPOV)**

It's been two long years since Rose told me that she needed time to re-find herself. I have been waiting for her to finally come to me and tell me that she's ready to for us to start over. I understand what she was going through but I never thought that she would break up with me. I mean I thought that we were a team and we could get though it together. Don't get me wrong I love Rose to death, but honestly how long can you actually wait for the love of your life to come to terms with their feelings? I know Rose loves me; we hang out all the time. In fact she's my best friend and over the past two years we have really gotten to know each other better. I just think it's time for Rose to wake up and see what she could lose.

I decided to call a friend of mine that I went to school with her name is Karina. She is the guardian for Abby Badica. I knew that Lady Badica was moving back to Court so I though why not have some fun and catch up with an old friend at the same time.

"Hello" Karina answered on the second ring.

"Hey long time stranger."

"Dimka, OMG I haven't talked to you in like forever! How you been?"

"I am good what about you?"

"I'm great just packing and getting ready to move to Court. Please tell me that you are at Court so we can hang out."

"Yes I am in fact that's why I was calling I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to get together when you got here."

"Yeah I would love to. I will call you when we get to Court. I am sorry to cut this short but I have to go finish packing we are on a time schedule."

"Alright no problem, talk to you when you get here."

I hung up with her and I couldn't wait to see her.

A week later, I was at one of the restaurants here at Court waiting for Karina. I saw her walk in and look around before she noticed me. She walked over to the table but before she could sit she began to talk.

"I am so sorry I am late."

"It's ok, besides I haven't been waiting long." I said kindly.

"Okay so what did you want to talk about that you couldn't talk to me about over the phone?"

"Well you remember how I told you about Rose and needing time to re-find herself again."

"Yeah, what about her?" Karina asked a bit bewildered.

"Well it's been two years since we broke up and she still hasn't come around. Don't get me wrong I would wait forever for her, but I feel that she might need a wakeup call."

"What do you mean by a wakeup call?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Well I was thinking that you might be able to help me in that area…"

"What do you have planned?" I saw the corner of her lips form into a smirk.

"I thought that you could pretend to be my girlfriend to make her think I have moved on."

There was an awkward silence that lasted a few minutes. I could tell she was in deep thought before she spoke again.

"What exactly would my part include?"

"While we're in public we would hold hands, maybe a kiss or two, and flirt a lot. You know what normal couple does."

"I will have to talk to Abby about it before I decide anything. So let me sleep on it for the night, and I will call or text you my answer. Okay?"

I sighed in relief and smiled gently in her direction.

"Thank you."

After that we sat and talked some more about our families while we ate dinner.

The next morning I woke up to my phone buzzing. I picked it up and saw that I had a text from Karina.

When do we start?

~K~

When I saw her texted I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. So I text her back right away.

We can start this morning; meet me at the Coffee shop by the guest building in fifteen minutes. Thank you again.

~Dimka~

I got up out of bed and jumped in the shower. I am really hoping that this plan doesn't backfire or blow up in my face. I really hope that Rose wakes up and sees what a good thing she had or well has. About ten minutes later I was dressed and running across Court to meet Karina at the coffee shop. When I walked in I saw her sitting at the counter slipping on her drink.

"Hey what do you have to drink?"

"Coffee you want one?"

"No thank you, but I will have a hot chocolate double the chocolate."

The waitress must have heard me because she soon brought over a cup of hot chocolate for me.

"So how do we do this?" She asked while playing with her coffee cup.

"Honestly I don't know, but I think it be best if Rose saw us together. Then we take it from there based on her reaction."

"Okay that sounds good. Where does she usually go for breakfast?"

"She usually goes to the café over by where she lives. So I was thinking that we could walk over there to get breakfast, and then when we get close we could hold hands."

"So far it sounds good. Once she sees us then what?"

"Honestly I am not sure. I have never done anything like this. I mean isn't this what girls do to make a guy jealous?"

"Yes it is. I will just do what I would do to make my ex jealous. How about that?"

"Sounds good should we get going then?"

"Of course let's go."

I got up and went to pay for Karina's coffee and my hot chocolate.

We walked over to the café as we approached I saw Rose. She looked good and happy. My heart skipped a few beats. I realized that she hadn't noticed us yet so I took Karina's hand in my mine.

"Act like I just said something funny." She told me with a smirk.

I did as I was told but also watching Roza. She didn't even notice us. Karina stopped me and placed her hand on my arm. She mouthed the words kiss me. So I leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Sure enough Roza saw it and it broke my heart to see the look on her face.

The next day I was getting ready to go to my shift at the front gate. When Karina texted me.

~Headed to the gym to see how Rose will react about what happened yesterday. Talk to you later. Will text you later to meet up for lunch so can we can go over part two of operation get Rose back.

~K~

I couldn't help but to laugh out loud at the name, but it fits considering that what we are trying to do.

~Ok no problem, but I feel as I must warn you Rose has a temper and she is a bad ass like me when it comes to fighting

~Dimka~

I was walking out my door when I received another texted.

~Don't worry I think I can handle her.

~K~

About ten minutes later I had just gotten to the café and sat down at the counter to order my food. I had just gotten my food when Adrian showed up.

"How you doing Belikov?"

"What do you want Ivashkov?" I asked while raising my one eyebrow at him. I was just taking a sip of my hot chocolate when he spoke again.

"Belikov, to be honest I never knew you were the type to be in a three-some." He said. As soon as the words left his mouth I did a double take all over the counter.

"I am so sorry!" I told the waitress. I turned to look at Ivashkov.

"What are you talking about Ivashkov?" I said giving him my death glare.

"What I am talking about is how I just saw your new girlfriend Karina in a hot make out scene with her charge Abby Badica. I must say though I never took you for that kind of guy.' He said while laughing.

"What are you talking about Ivashkov?" I asked playing stupid, I knew exactly what he meant.

"Belikov, you do know that I can tell when you're lying I can see it in your aura. I also know that you still love Rose and that you only see Karina as a friend. So come on tell me the truth. Are you just doing this to get Rose jealous?"

I looked at him in shock for a few moments. I couldn't seem to find the words to speak.

"I hope you know Belikov that when she finds out that this whole new girlfriend thing was just a game to get her back -you're a DEAD MAN because she will be pissed!" He said laughing while getting up to walk back out of the café.

"Ivashkov, you cannot tell Rose anything!"

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to even think about doing something like that. To be honest I am dying to see lil dhampir kick your ass, in fact she just might get to your girlfriend first." He walked out laughing.

I put my head in my hands I didn't even think of what Rose would do when she finds out. Just the thought of Rose being pissed off just brought back the memories of her almost beating the life out of Jesse Zelkos. Just then my cell phone rang. It was Eddie Castile.

"Belikov" I answered as if nothing had just happened.

"Dimitri, I think you should get over here to the gym now. Rose and your new girlfriend are sparing."

"Eddie all guardians spar."

"Yeah while your girlfriends just got cocky after she kicked Rose in the stomach and she smirked about it."

"I will be right there." I said getting up and throwing some money on the table. I took off running towards the gym. Damn Ivashkov was right. I just really hope that it isn't too bad.

When I got into the gym I saw Rose on top of Karina and placed her hands over Karina's heart to tell her that she was dead. The closer I got I couldn't help but to yell.

"Rose what the hell where you thinking you could have killed her?"

"She wanted to spar I didn't mean to lose control I felt the darkness." She said while looking down at her feet, and to be honest I was more concerned about Karina at the moment then I was about Rose's feelings.

"If you can't control yourself then don't spar with anyone." I could tell that I just said the wrong thing because her facial expression changed dramatically. She was pissed off!

"You know better than anyone that when I get the darkness it's hard to let it go or ignore it, plus like I said it was an accident."

"What happened Dimka? I feel like I got run over by a bus!"

"The guardian you were sparing with lost control."

"I told you I didn't mean too it was an accident." Rose yelled in defense.

"Whatever Rose, come one Karina let's take you to Lissa to see if she can heal you so you won't be so sore and will heal faster."

I helped her up and had her leaning on me so most of her weight was on me. Once we were out of ear shot of the others.

"I told you to be careful and not to get cocky that she was a bad ass just like me."

"Shut it Dimka. I did smirk but I really didn't think she would react like that."

"I don't think it was about the smirk, I think it was more of that kick you gave her in the stomach."

"Well the stomach is kind of a sensitive spot for her. It was a little over two years ago that she was shot in the stomach while pregnant. In result she lost our child."

"Oh I am so sorry I had no idea. No wonder she lost it the way she did."

"Well I don't think that's the only reason she lost control I think while sparing with you she took the darkness from Lissa."

"What do you mean took the darkness from Lissa?"

"It's a long story but to make it short. Lissa is a spirit user and Rose died in the car crash that killed Lissa's family. While Lissa brought Rose back from the dead in which made her shadow kissed and when Lissa uses her magic she gets darkness which drives her crazy. Well Rose takes it way and she uses it in battle or takes it out on the punching bag in the gym."

"Wow I didn't know. I just thought she was taking it out on me because she saw us together. I guess I was wrong."

"It's alright you didn't know. Now let's get you to Lissa so she can heal you before Abby sees you."

"Omg I didn't even think of that! I can only image what Abby would do if she saw me like this."

"Don't worry she won't, Lissa will take care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I am sorry it took so long to get up, but my computer is in the shop getting fix. Not sure when I will get it back. So I am using the libraries computers and I will be up loading on the weekends from my god daughters computer since the library won't let me up load them to fan fiction. Thank you everyone for your support and you are the best.<strong>


	6. Two Can Play That

I am so very sorry for it taking me forever to update but as I said, I am having computer issues. Just found out that my motherboard crashed and I have to wait to get a new one. Therefore, I was using the library computers to type and they only give me so much time. But I just got my new computer so hopefully I will be able to update more. In addition, I want to thank everyone for his or her support and patience for this story and my other one. So please enjoy and again a special thanks to my wonderful Beta ItaSaku1 you are the best.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Can Play That Game<em>**

The next day I was on my way to the café I usually go to when I ran into Adrian.

"Hey Lil Dhampir, how are you this beautiful morning?"

"Hey Adrian, I am feeling great. How are you this morning?"

"I am okay. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

"Ummm can I get back to you on that, I just need to think about it?"

"Of course now come on and I will buy you breakfast." He said with a smirk.

"You know you really don't have too."

"I know but I want too." He said as he held open the door for me.

When I walked in I saw the two people that I did not want to see, but what really got me was that Karina was normal. She showed no signs of our fight yesterday.

"What the fuck?"

"What?"

"Did you see her how the fuck is she normal? I mean I know Lissa didn't heal her and I saw you after I left the gym and you were drunk as hell, so who the fuck healed her?"

"I don't know? There are only two spirit users here at Court." Adrian said as we sat down at a table near the window. I was no longer in a good mood.

"Hello my name is Melissa and I will be your waitress this morning. What can I get you two?"

"I will have a coffee and Rose what would you like?"

"I will have a large caramel frappe extra blended with three chocolate donuts."

After Melissa took our orders, I turned and looked at Adrian.

"Are you sure there aren't any other spirit users that could maybe cover up that they are one?"

"I am sure remember I can read auras and I don't think you can hide the fact that you're a spirit user from your aura."

I just nodded my head in understanding. I just could not get over the fact that someone actually healed her. I know that it is not make up because I have tried to cover a black eye with it and it does not work. I just cannot believe someone actually healed her. After a few minutes, our server came back with our orders. I took a bite out of my donut; out of the corner of my eye, I caught Dimitri kissing her. That is all it took for me to lose my appetite.

"Adrian thank you for the breakfast but I can't stay her I have to go." I said while standing up to leave.

"Rose are you alright?"

"No Adrian I am not and I just really need to get out of here and fast." I grabbed my coffee and headed for the door on the other side of the diner. The one farthest way from them once out side, I could not hold back the tears anymore. I felt someone near me I knew it was Adrian because I smelt his cologne. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"It will be ok Rose. I know you are hurt right now but eventually you will be able to move on and be happy."

"Adrian that's the problem I don't want to move on. I love him more then anything in the world." I sobbed into his shirt.

"I know I can see it in your aura, but if it makes you feel better his aura doesn't light up like it does when he's around you."

"What do you mean?"

"When he's around you his is bright red but when he's with her its more of a pinkish color. Just now when we were having breakfast and he was us come in together there was dark green in his aura."

"Wait what does that all mean Adrian?"

"Dark red means love. The pinkish color could mean either he likes her as a close friend or just admires her. Now the dark green means jealously."

"What does he have to be jealous of he's with her, and we are just friends besides he made his choice."

"Well maybe it's not what it seems."

I looked up at him and was about just about to ask him what he meant when he opened his mouth.

"Hey you better get going or you will be late for your shift." He said while handing me a bag.

"I had Melissa bag up your donuts for you. We cannot have you guarding the gates hungry. You need your strength especially if there is an attack. Which I hope I never have to see or deal with for a long time."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because when the Academy was attacked the whole time I was worried sick about you. I know you feel the same that I feel for you or just not as strong as I feel them for you. I never want anything to happen to you." He said and hugged me one last time before walking towards his room.

I was at the front gate working with Eddie. I was so lost in my thoughts about what Adrian had told me that I did not even noticed Eddie talking to me.

"Hello earth to Rose."

"Oh sorry I was just lost deep in thought about something that Adrian said." I told him while looking at my hands.

"Damn Adrian said something that you even took the time to think about? That has to be the first time someone actually gave any though to what he has said."

"You know Adrian really is a lot smarter then a lot of us give him credit for, and what he said today really got me thinking about everything."

"Okay well our shift is over. How about we go grab something to eat and we can talk about it, because I know you have been going though a lot. I have not been there for you and I promised Mason I would look out for you. I haven't been doing that lately." He said will looking down.

"I understand Eddie I mean you have little Mason and Mia. If anything, I have been trying to avoid putting my problems on you and everyone else. I don't want to put you guys in the middle of this between Dimitri and me." I told him honestly while walking out of the office.

"Look to be perfectly honest I think that Dimitri is being an asshole. I mean he had you he could NEVER find someone that will even be half of what you are and I saw what you did to that chick. Do not tell anyone I said this but I was glad you did it. I mean it seemed like they were trying to rub it in your face to make you jealous or something."

That is when it clicked I have not seen them together any other time. The only other time I saw Karina was when she was having dinner with Abby Badica. That was almost every night.

"Eddie, what do you know about Karina and Abby's relationship? I mean is it just professional or is it like mine and Lissa's or is it more like yours and Mia's?"

"Honestly I think it would be a cross between yours and Lissa's but you can never be too sure why?"

"I was just thinking about what you said about how it looks like they are trying to make me jealous. Honestly the only time I see them together is in the mornings, but at night her and Abby are together."

"I don't know but if I see something I will let you know."

"Thanks Eddie, ummm can I have a rain check on the food. I need to go talk to Adrian."

"Yeah sure plus I am sure Mia could use some girl time to herself. Little Mason doesn't let anyone sleep. Eddie Said while laughing.

"Hey leave my little nephew alone he's just like me! In fact come to think of it he's more like Adrian and that damn dream stalking." I said while walking off.

"Rose I am deeply offended that you just compared my son to your stalker!" He yelled after me.

The whole time I was walking across Court to get to Adrian's apartment I couldn't help but to keep thinking about both of my conversations' with Eddie and Adrian. But I knew they both had very good points. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was standing in front of Adrian's door. I raised my hand to knock when the door suddenly opened. Adrian was standing there with nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans on and his hair wet.

"Little dhampir what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Oh and what would you like to talk about?" He asked while raising his eyebrow. Fuck can everyone do that one brow thing?

"Well I would like to talk to you about what we were talking about earlier in private if you don't mind." I said then I gave him my man eater smile that I knew he loved. Sure enough he stepped aside and let me in. I walked over to his couch and sat down with my one leg under me.

"So what would you like to talk to me about?"

"I was thinking about what we talking about this morning outside of the café. Plus after talking to Eddie, I have come to a decision."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well after giving it very careful consideration I have decided to give you a chance."

"Please pinch me I think I am dreaming or hearing things!" Adrian said while letting out a little laugh.

"Honestly I was talking to Eddie and he mentioned something to me that really got me thinking."

"Oh and what would that be"

"Well he said that it seemed like they were trying to rub it in my face to make me jealous or something. Then when I thought about it the only time I see them together is in the mornings. Then every night I see Karina and Abby having dinner together. So I was thinking maybe they are just trying to make me jealous. Then I thought about what you told me about Dimitri's aura, and that got me thinking what if he is just trying to make me jealous?"

"So what you want to date me to make him jealous?"

"Honestly I want to really give you a chance and at the same time make him jealous."

"Are you really going to give me a real shot or just use me to make Belikov jealous?"

"I want to give you a real chance and also make him jealous. You said it yourself that this morning when he saw us having breakfast he was jealous." I said smirking.

He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is." He said while getting up.

"I bet it's one of your lovers coming back for more." I said while laughing.

"Well I guess I will just have to send them away now that I got you."

"Just open that door and hurry up we have more important stuff to talk about."

The knocks got a little louder and rushed. I wonder who it was but I just made myself more comfortable. Then I heard the voice and my body went stiff.

"Ivashkov, I need to talk to you do you mind if I come in?" Dimitri's voice rang out through the apartment. As soon as I heard it I got up and ran quietly to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Belikov, what can I do for you?"

"I want to know what's going on with you and Rose."

"We are friends who went to breakfast and besides what's it to you, your with Karina."

"Ivashkov, you and I both know the truth on that one."

"Yea whatever so what do you want you're wasting my time. I have somewhere to be and they are much better to look at than you."

"I just came here to tell you don't get any ideas about getting with Rose. She will be mine again as soon as she realizes she still loves me."

"Belikov you are such an ass because she never stopped loving you she just asked you to give her some space so she could re-find herself again."

"I know that Ivashkov, but she needs a wakeup call to realize that I am not going to wait forever therefore Karina."

"How does Abby feel about her girlfriend pretending to be in love with the Russian?"

"She's fine with it; she knows that Karina is just helping me get Rose back."

"If Rose ever finds out than I feel sorry for you. So go on and have your little fun because like I said before I have somewhere to be."

With that I then heard the door shut and lock. I came out of the bedroom.

"Adrian what the fuck was that all about?"

"Rose you just heard the whole thing and that should have just confirmed what Eddie said to you this morning. Think about it."

"I am going to kill that fucking Russian! How dare he play with my heart like that? Well two can play that game and Adrian you will be helping me out."

"Rose as much as I love to help you I do cherish my life."

"Come on Adrian you know you want to. Plus it won't be like Dimitri and Karina's relationship. I mean I will be giving you a real shot. I wouldn't just use you like that." I said giving him my man eater smile.

"Fine!" I will do it just stop giving me that smile. I swear you could make any man do what you want with that smile." He said as he walked back to the bedroom.

"Aright then I will see you tomorrow morning for our breakfast date.

"What about dinner?"

"Well I am off tomorrow and I need to go home and pick out an outfit that will make your eyes pop out of your head."

"You're killing me little dhampir." He yelled back at me as I walked out of his apartment.

The next morning it was a beautiful day it was hot as well so I was currently putting on a pair of short shorts with a white tube top. After getting dressed I went into the bathroom and put my hair up in a ponytail that sat high up, and then I applied my makeup. I mean if you want to play a game of who can make the other more jealous; it was common sense girls do it best. Truth be told men don't like when their woman or in my case ex-girlfriend who you still love is looking sexy but on the arm of another man. I found my flip flops and was out the door. When I got down stairs to the lobby I found Adrian sitting there waiting for me.

"What you doing here I thought we were meeting at the café?"

"Damn you really are trying to kill me in that outfit huh. Well the reason I came here is because I thought it might make Belikov a little more jealous if someone saw us walking from your building together instead of meeting there."

"Adrian you really are a lot smarter than people give you credit for." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Yes I am but don't let it get out because then it would ruin my rep."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Now let's get going."

I looped my arm though his and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked to the café. We took out time so we could talk and take in the scenes. When we got to the café we saw Dimitri and Karina at the counter and they were talking to a few other guardians.

"Hey Adrian will you be a sweetheart and give me a minute I have a plan." I whispered in his ear. I saw a smile on his face. Dimitri was sitting with is back against the counter so my plan was perfect. I walked over to him and grabbed his face between my hands and I kissed him long and hard. I felt his hands go on my hips and I felt his manhood becoming hard against my leg. That's where my plan really became fun for me. I stopped the kiss and my lips were very close to his when I pulled mine into a smirk. I pulled my leg up real fast and kneed him in his sensitive area. As soon as my knee made contact he fell off of the chair holding his manhood. I saw the look that Karina was giving me along with the other guardians.

"By the way Comrade two can play that game." I then turned and walked to a nearby table with Adrian and his arm around my shoulder. Pay back really is a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you have chapter five! Please Review and let me know what you think? I also wanted to inform everyone that I now have a group page on Facebook if you are interested request to join. There will be chapter teasers, summaries from upcoming stories and much more.<strong>

** www . facebook groups / 441404629212490 /**


	7. Realization

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I had a few people ask me that if Rose still loves Dimitri is she stringing Adrian along. Well truth be told it's because she wants to teach Dimitri a lesson, which is you should never play with someone's heart and emotions. You will see Dimitri's pov in this chapter and hopefully you will understand why she did what she did. Special thanks to my wonderful Beta ItaSaku1 you are the best. If you have a Facebook come join my group. **

** www. facebook groups / 441404629212490 /**

**If the link does not work type in: VampirePrincessCindy FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (I always forget to post this)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Realization <strong>_

Dimitri's POV

I was in the café talking to some of the fellow guardians about the threat that has been made on the Queen's life when the door to the café opened. There stood Ivashkov and Rose. I must say the way Rose was looking made me rethink everything that I have been doing lately. I was surprised to see Rose walk right up to me and kiss me. I mean it was one of those kisses that made your blood boil and caused your body to take over. I didn't realize just how much I have missed her body, her lips, and over all her. My body reacted just the way it used to. I felt my member harden and I know she felt because she stopped the kiss and I saw her smile. But I wasn't expecting what happened next though. She kneed me in my crotch and I fell off the chair while holding my throbbing area.

"By the way Comrade two can play that game." She told me while I was on the ground coughing and gasping for air. Let me tell you it's the worst feeling in the world. I mean its worst than getting kicked or kneed when it wasn't hard but it was a living hell to get it while it was. I just laid there and watched the love of my life walk away with the one man that I could never stand.

"OMG, Dimitri are you okay?" Karina asked.

I couldn't talk and I couldn't help but to give her a look that said are you seriously asking me that?

After about five minutes and finally being able to talk again and breathe; I got up. I walked slowly back to my room. I needed time to think about everything, maybe I was wrong for doing what I am doing. I should have just talked to Rose about it before making any stupid decisions like I did. I know I have hurt her and I never wanted to do that but I need to prove my point. Honestly I think that I need to prove that to my ego since it was bruised by Rose almost two years ago. On my way back to my room I realized that I needed to talk to Ivashkov about what Rose was doing because if anyone knew what she was up to it would be him. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized that Christian was walking with me trying to get my attention.

"So Dimitri I heard about what happened today in the café." He told me while smirking

I wasn't the one to disrespect royals but at the moment I was at my limit for the day.

"Shut the hell up Christian!"

"Wow she must have gotten you good for you to be rude to a royal." He said laughing.

"Christian I am not in the mood right now."

"I know, but truth be told we all warned you if she found out; then you would regret doing this stupid idea of yours."

"I know but my question is how the hell did she find out what was going on?"

"Are you really asking that? You and I both know that Rose is not stupid and everyone knows that she hangs with Adrian now." Christian stated. Damn I should have noticed it, damn I am stupid.

"Well I will let you go I am on my way over there now."

"Dimitri, just don't kill him. I would hate to lose my guardian."

I began to run I needed to find out everything and fast, because if she was on to me then I needed to end it before it got worst. I mean what if she really did begin to date Ivashkov? Damn I am stupid. Once I got to his door I started pounding on it. I heard voices on the other side so I knew he wasn't alone. When the door finally opened I was surprised at who was standing there. Rose.

"Can I help you Guardian Belikov?" She asked. Ouch that hurt using my formal title.

"Yes is Lord Ivashkov here?" I asked while keeping my guardian mask firmly in place.

"Babe someone's here to see you." She said as she turned around and walked back to the living room. She still had on the same clothes and I must say she looked even better in them now then she did earlier. Wait did she just call him babe? Oh no I lost her to HIM of all people damn I screwed up big time.

"Belikov what do you want as you can see I have company and I am a little busy at the moment." He said while looking over at Rose who was curled up on the couch.

"I can see that Ivashkov, but this is important." I said while clutching my fist tightly.

"What is so important that it can't wait Belikov?"

"I think you know very well what it's about."

"Yes I do and again it can wait. Do you not see that I have a beautiful lady over on that couch waiting for me so we can start our movie date?" He said while nodding over in Rose's direction. I swear I was about to lose all self-control on him.

"Ivashkov, . . .NOW!" I said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out in the hall way.

"What is your problem Belikov?" He whispered/yelled once we were in the hallway. He began to fix his shirt when I slammed him up against the wall.

"What did you tell Rose about Karina and I?"

"I didn't tell her anything it was Castile that told her it seemed like you and Karina were rubbing your relationship in her face to make her jealous."

"Did you tell her that Karina was only pretending to be my girlfriend just to make her jealous and to get her back?"

"Nope but I know who did!" He said while smirking.

"Who and don't lie to me Ivashkov!"

"It was YOU last night when you came over. I told you I had somewhere to be and that they were much better looking than you." He said while still smirking.

"She was here last night and you let me go on about it?"

"Hey not my fault you can't take a hint; besides she was in the bedroom the whole time." When he said that I lost the last bit of self-control I had left. I made the tightest fist I could make my knuckles were beginning to turn white. I pulled my arm back as far as I could and release; but someone caught my fist. I turned to look at who had stopped me from hitting this asshole. I was surprised to see that it was Rose who had stopped me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DIMITRI?" She yelled at me.

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

Adrian and I got breakfast to go and we went back to his room. We were going to spend the day talking and getting to know each other while we watched movies. I felt kind of bad for kneeing Dimitri but he deserved it didn't he? Yes he did, he has been playing with my heart for the past week and half. Here the whole time Adrian has been here by my side helping me with my heart ache.

"Did you see his face when you kneed him?" Adrian asked while laughing.

"Yes and it was hard as hell to hold back the laugh when he fell off that chair."

"Okay enough about him now. What movie would you like to watch?" Adrian asked me while grabbing the remote.

"How about John Tucker Must Die?" I said while smirking. I couldn't help how that movie might be fitting to mine and Dimitri's ordeal at the moment.

"Okay. Will you be taking notes on this movie?" He asked with one eye brow raised. Damn I hate when he does that but it's also so damn sexy. All of a sudden there was a banging at the door. I got up to get it since Adrian was putting the movie in. When I opened the door I was surprised at who was standing there… Dimitri.

When I saw him standing there I got an evil thought.

"Can I help you Guardian Belikov?" I asked knowing full well that it would hurt for me to use his formal title.

"Yes is Lord Ivashkov here?" He asked while keeping his guardian mask firmly in place.

"Babe someone's here to see you." I said as I turned around and walked back to the living room.

The look on Adrian's face was priceless. He got up and walked pass me with a smirk on his face. I went back to sitting on the couch and began to watch the movie; when in fact I was actually listening to their conversation.

"Belikov what do you want as you can see I have company and I am a little busy at the moment." He said while looking over at me.

"I can see that Ivashkov, but this is important."

"What is so important that it can't wait Belikov?"

"I think you know very well what it's about." Well that really caught my attention.

"Yes I do, and again it can wait. Do you not see that I have a beautiful lady over on that couch waiting for me so we can start our movie date?"

"Ivashkov, . . .NOW!" He said grabbing Adrian by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out in the hall way. What the hell is he doing? I swear if he hurts Adrian I will kick his ass myself. So I got up and walked quietly over to the door and listened.

"What is your problem Belikov?" Adrian whispered/yelled once they were in the hallway.

"What did you tell Rose about Karina and I?"

Wait did Adrian know this whole time that it was a game to make me jealous?

"I didn't tell her anything it was Castile that told her it seemed like you and Karina were rubbing your relationship in her face to make her jealous."

"Did you tell her that Karina was only pretending to be my girlfriend just to make her jealous and to get her back?"

No he didn't but you just did. I thought

"Nope but I know who did!" He said.

"Who and don't lie to me Ivashkov!"

"It was YOU, last night when you came over. I told you I had somewhere to be and that they were much better looking than you." He said.

"She was here last night and you let me go on about it?"

"Hey not my fault you can't take a hint; besides she was in the bedroom the whole time."

Oh no he didn't just tell him that, did he have a death wish or something? I opened the door just in time to see Dimitri make a fist and he was pulling it back. I got to them just in time to stop his fist meeting Adrian's face. Adrian had is hands up to protect his face. I grabbed his fist to stop him and he looked shocked that someone actually stopped him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DIMITRI?" I yelled in his face. I couldn't believe that he was acting like such an asshole. He just kept looking at me like he has never seen me before. I felt a shiver run down my back. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful person. I was the one who was shocked next by what he said.

"I am sorry Roza. I never meant to hurt you. I was only trying to make you see me."

"Dimtiri I have always seen you and know that you were there."

"I love you Roza and I wanted us to be back together."

"Well if you would have just waited a little while longer you would have known that day that I saw you kissing her. I was actually on my way to tell you that I wanted to give us another chance."

"Umm if you guys don't mind I am going to go back into my room." Adrian stated as he pulled himself off the wall.

"Roza will you give me another chance?"

"Dimitri you hurt me and you played with my heart."

"I understand, but can we work it out?"

"Dimitri I am with Adrian now. I am sorry I can't hurt him like you did me." I said and with that I walked back into Adrian's room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Runs and hides* I know you guys want to kill me but don't get your guns or stakes just yet. I left it here because I wanted to give you guys an update there is going to be a ban on  for 48 hours, we are taking a stand against due to them pulling all of the stories that are being reported by a group of kids who want to cause trouble and think it's funny to have someone's story pulled. I recommend that everyone join in it starts tonight at Midnight NY time. So please help us authors fight back. Join the cause, because the next story to be taken down could be YOURS! *Cue dramatic music***


	8. You Deserve To Be Happy

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Special thanks to my wonderful Beta ItaSaku1 you are the greatest.

Sorry for the late update but real life got in the way. I got a new computer. Also my son started Kindergarten and I have been busy trying to get him to do his homework. Anyways since I made you guys wait so long I added a little surprise at the end for you. I hope you enjoy it. ;)

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Karina. Everyone belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (I always forget to post this)

* * *

><p><strong>You Deserve To Be Happy<strong>

Adrian's POV

Belikov was just about to punch me in my face when Rose stopped him. He looked surprised to see that it was Rose who had stopped him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DIMITRI?" She yelled at him.

The way he was looking at her. I took that chance to look at both of their auras. They were both bright red. It was clear to me that they loved each other more than I could ever love someone. It was like they were soul mates. I was standing there just looking back and forth to both of them and neither of them seemed to notice me doing this.

"I am sorry Roza. I never meant to hurt you. I was only trying to make you see me."

"Dimtiri I have always seen you and know that you were there."

"I love you Roza and I wanted us to be back together."

"Well if you would have just waited a little while longer you would have known that day that I saw you kissing her. I was actually on my way to tell you that I wanted to give us another chance."

"Umm if you guys don't mind I am going to go back into my room." I stated as I pulled myself off the wall.

"Roza will you give me another chance?"

That was the last thing I heard as I walked into my room and went right for the Russian vodka. I have lost her, but I now know that she could never love me the way she loves him. They belong together.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and close. I knew it was Rose.

"Adrian what are you doing?" she said while grabbing the bottle off of me.

"Rose what does it look like I am doing? I am drinking."

"I can see that but why?"

"Oh Come on Rose I know you just came in here to tell me that you two just got back together."

"Actually I did come in here to tell you something but it wasn't that Dimitri and I got back together. I actually came to tell you that I told him that we couldn't be together because I was now with you."

"Wait what? Why would you do that Rose?"

"I told you that I was going to give you a real shot and I am not going to break my word. Besides Dimitri had his chance and when he did that little thing of his it hurt and honestly I don't know if I am ready to forgive him."

"So what you're going to string me along till you do forgive him?"

"Adrian you know that I would never do that to you."

"Really then what are you doing here?"

"I am here giving you the chance you deserve."

I was about to reply when her lips cut me off. It was a soft sweet kiss but there was no spark. I broke the kiss before it could do any real damage to our friendship.

"Rose I love you too much to continue this with you. You and I both know that I don't own your heart; he does."

"Adrian I am not going to lie I do love him but he hurt me a lot. You were the one who helped me though it all."

"Rose if you and I were together you might be happy with me for a while; but we both know that he will make and keep you happy. You belong with him not me." I got up and walked out to the balcony and lite on of my cigarettes.

"I can be happy with you and he has nothing to do with us right now."

"Stop kidding yourself I am not stupid I can see both of your auras. You two are soul mates and you belong together."

"What about you Adrian don't you deserve to be happy?"

"I will be one day and honestly you put your life on the line every time Lissa goes out and most guardians don't find their soul mates or even know what love is. Life is too short in our world especially for dhampirs. You risk your life for us and you of all people deserve to be happy. As much as I hate to admit it Belikov makes you happy."

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want anything to change between us. You're one of my best friends Adrian. It's clear you don't like Dimitri and he doesn't like you but I still want you in my life."

"Awe little dhampir I will always be there for you, and if you and Belikov ever have children I will be there for them too. I will be their fun uncle Adrian."

"Adrian I will always love you."

"I know but it will always be that brotherly love." I told her as I pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

"Adrian I will always love you."

"I know but it will always be that brotherly love." He told me as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. When we pulled away I gave him a kiss on the check.

"Adrian one day you will find the girl of your dreams and will have little pain in the asses just like you." I told him while giggling.

"Yup and I will send them to their Aunt Rose's so they can drive you crazy."

"I don't think so." I said while laughing.

"Rose you should go after Belikov before someone really does snag him up."

With that I gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I will talk to you later."

I took off running towards Dimitri's place. I need to make this right with him. I pray to whoever was listening that I hadn't lost him for real this time. I need him with me. I want to be the mother of his children; maybe one day even get married. I love him and I will do anything to get us back to where we belong. I just hope that he doesn't hate me for walking away from him earlier. I got to his building I saw that there were a few people waiting for the elevator, so turn to the stairs.

I should really thank him for making me run all of those stupid laps back at the academy. I thought to myself as I climb the stairs. I finally got to his floor and walk to his door; taking my time to calm my breathing. I don't what to get to his door and look like a complete fool. I need to get my emotions in check and think about everything I have to tell him. I found myself standing in front of his door. I raise my hand to knock while letting out a deep breath. I gave three quick knocks. I hope he's here and not in the café. After a couple of minutes of waiting I turn to leave to go look in the café when I hear a door open.

"Rose what are you doing here?" He asks while his hair drips on to the towel around his neck. He must have been in the shower, duh no wonder he took so long to answer the door.

"Ummm I came to talk to you."

"What could you possibly need to tell me that you couldn't tell me about a half an hour ago?"

"Can we talk more privately please?" I ask him while walking towards him. He steps aside and lets me in. Now here comes the part that I hope I don't mess up. I walk in and I notice just how nice his place really is. Most dhamphir's charges give them the crappy shit that no one wants. I swear they get that stuff out of dumpsters. Chris spent a lot of money on making sure Dimitri had everything brand new. He had a beautiful brown leather sofa and a matching arm chair it looks very expensive. The tables were brown with glass tops. The coffee table sat on top of a rug with little designs on it. On the opposite wall there is a flat screen television. I wasn't sure exactly how big it is but I do know that's HUGH! I also notice in the corner there are two light brown book shelves, I would bet a month pay that they were all westerns.

"So you said you wanted to talk, so talk." Dimitri says to me while looking as if I am annoying him.

"I came to tell you….

"Tell me what how you all of a sudden chose Ivashkov over me? After everything we have been thought you still chose him."

"I only chose him because I thought you were with Karina. Than when I found out that you were just using her to make me jealous, yes I did agree to go out with Adrian for two reasons. One to get back at you for playing with my heart and emotions, and prancing around here with her just to rub it in my face; Two I wanted to give him a real chance at a relationship I mean he has been there for me since the day you left he was my rock when I needed a shoulder to cry on. HE. WAS . THERE!"

"Rose I told you why I left. I did it to protect you."

"Well you did a shit ass job of it." I regretted those words as soon as those words left my mouth.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to say that. I know why you did what you did and I just wish you would have talked to me instead of leaving that stupid note." I tell him as I walk over to where he is standing at.

"Rose I love you more than anything you can image…"

"I know I love you too." While I push him against the wall; I wrap my hand in his hair and I kiss him while putting all of my love, passion and lust into that kiss. He breaks the kiss way too soon for my liking.

"Wait what about Ivashkov; you're with him I can't be with someone else's girl like this. I am sorry I can't do this." He pushes me off of him and walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass to fill with water. I follow him I need him to listen to what I have to say.

"I am not with Adrian anymore. He realized that I could never love him the way I do you. He told me that I deserved to be happy with the person I love and as much as he hated it; it wasn't him. It's you always has been you."

As the words left my mouth he turns to look at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"So you came here to get back together with me?"

"Yes I love you and I want wait no I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE! You are the one I want to spend my life with Dimitri. I want to have your children. I WANT YOU ALWAYS!"

"I love you too Roza." He walks over to me and lowers his head so that we are staring in each other's eyes. I could get lost in those deep brown chocolate eyes. The way he is looking at me makes my legs begin to go weak. I need him like I have never needed anything in my life.

"Roza I think I have a lot of making up to do to you." He says with his voice thick of emotion. I can see the lust in his eyes. I can feel the hardness of his against my thigh.

"Yes you do. But on a serious note do you have protection?"

"Yes." That was all he had to say for me to attack his lips.

He licked my bottom lip and I gladly granted him entrance. We began to have a tongue of war. God I missed how he tasted. He let his hands roam all over my body till they finally snaked their way to my ass. He grabs my ass and gives a squeeze. He moves his lips from mine which causes me to give a little pout.

"Roza if you keep your face like that for too long it will freeze like that." He says while chuckling against my neck; which cause vibrations against my skin. He nips my neck and begins to suck on it; which caused me to tighten my hands in his hair and let out a moan. His hand slid to the hem of my shirt and begins to lift it over my head. Once the shirt is gone he reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. I am now left standing in my jeans n shoes. I feel him snake his hands down my back and to my ass. His hands gild down my back to my ass in which he grabs, and then releases to move to my waist, they stop at the button of my jeans. He begins to torcher me; he slowly unbuttons then even slower he lowers my zipper. I begin to get inpatient and I grab the zipper on his jeans since his button was already undone. He grabs my hand to stop me.

"Roza, you really must learn some self-control." He whispers in my ear which causes my body to shiver. He takes both of my wrists in his one hand; he pins them above my head. He leaves a trail of kisses down my jaw and neck. Then that's when I felt it; he had his hand down my panties.

"Oh my..." I couldn't finish what I wanted to say because his lips came crashing on to mine. I felt him slid his hand in between my legs; he begins to rub his finger against my throbbing clit.

"Oh god Comrade!" I couldn't help but use his nickname for him. I feel him smile against my collarbone at the sound of my nickname for him.

"Roza you have no ideal how good that name sounds to me at the moment. It makes me want to take you till you scream my name." He whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"Oh my god Comrade." I moaned as he pulls gently on my ear lobe that is between his teeth.

He removed his hand from between my legs and begins to push my jeans along with my panties to the floor. He kisses my skin as he goes down with them.

"Lift your leg up." He tells me when he gets in a squatting position. I do as I am told and he pulls my shoe, sock and pulls my jeans and panties off in one motion. Then I lift my other leg and he does the same thing. He rises to his feet and looks at me with that damn stupid eyebrow raised.

"What?" I ask him

"Nothing I am just taken by how beautiful you are, I mean my dreams haven't done your body any justice."

"Well then I guess we should maybe put those dreams to a test then huh?"

"Oh really and what about you, Comrade? Don't you think we need to get you out of those jeans?"

"Don't worry about me Roza I have what you call self-control, where as you do not."

"Want to make a bet on that?"

"We could but I wouldn't want to make you umm what's that word I am looking for…" He says as he taps his index finger against his chin.

"Oh yes the word I am looking for is needy."

"What the heck why needy?"

"Well for one thing when I prove that you don't have any self-control, you will be begging me to stop or to make love to you. It could go either way."

"Oh really well someone is very cocky and that my friend can go either way as well."

"Well yes that can but in this case I think you mean it in both ways, Roza."

"Oh my god Dimitri, come one it's been two years and honestly I am sick and tired of talking with you. I want you inside me now." I tell him as I walk over to him. I grab his jeans and yank them down. Thank goodness they weren't button. I backed up a step or two and just looked at him while biting my lower lip. I must say my dream sure as hell didn't do him any justice. He was even bigger than I thought he was (I didn't see it the night in the cabin), and no I am standing here wondering how the fuck did he fit that huge elephant trunk inside me. Here we were both naked and just staring at each other. We must be crazy. I thought to myself.

"See something you like?" Dimitri asks me very seductively, and I remember that it's the same line I used on him the night that he caught be with Jesse in the lounge.

"Yes I do in fact I was just wondering how I could get you to lose control." I say while giving him a smirk.

"Well as we both know I have the best self-control." He says while smirking back.

"Well I guess I will have to test that out now wont I?" I say as I grab his hand and walk him over to his couch with me. Once there I push him down on it and kneel in front of him. I grab his hard cock and lean over it with my mouth. I look up at his face and see that he is shocked at what I am about to do. I slid my mouth over him taking all of him little by little. I am so glad I don't have a gag-reflex. I begin to move my mouth up and down while I move my tongue against his cock. I hear him let out a throaty groan as he places his hands in my hair. He begins to pump in rhythm with my mouth. Then all of sudden he pulls me up into his lap and kisses me fast and hard.

"Oh god Roza I think you have officially have caused me to lose my self-control." He says while placing his hand down between my legs and he surprises me when he inserts a figure and begins to move it in and out of me in a very slow pace. I groan in response.

"Dimitri can you speed it up a little." I ask him in a soft seductive voice.

"Roza I want you to feel you come around me."

"Well if you want that then you need to hurry up." I tell him and with that he flips me over on my back and he is now in between my legs.

"Wait do you have any protection?" I ask.

"Yeah be right back." He says as he pushes himself off of the couch he runs to the bathroom and back in less than a minute.

"Here hold this for a moment." He throws a gold wrapper at me.

He settles back in between my legs and lowers his head. It's then that I realize what he plans on doing and I can't help but to be a little nervous.

"Relax Roza."

I do as I am told and soon I feel his tongue on my most private parts. He continues to work his magic till I can't take it anymore.

"DIMITRI!" I scream out his name as I hit my climax. As I am coming down from my high, He reaches up and takes the golden wrapper. I hear a rip and then a snap. When I look up I see that he had put the condom on and was more than willing. He snuggles in between my legs and he positions himself at my entrance. He slides in slowly to give my body a chance to adjust to him. I close my eyes to calm myself. I slowly begin to move in and out of me slowly. In fact it was a little too slow for me. I begin to meet him for every thrust he gives telling him to go a little faster. He gets what I am saying and begins to move faster. I throw my head back and arch my body as I reach my climax.

"Turn Around" He says.

"Why?"

"I about to bust and you might need to hold on to the back of the couch."

"I do as I am told. I have never been in this position before. Of course this is only my second time having sex. I grip the back of the couch and I feel him side into me. Oh shit he's even deeper now. He has is hands on my hips as he begins to thrust into me. At first slow but soon he picks up the speed. We are so lost in the moment that we didn't hear the do open. Although we did hear the glass falls to the ground and break. Dimitri stops all of a sudden and we both look at who just walked in. I can't help but to bust out laughing. It's Christian and he's standing there with his mouth open and just frozen in his place. Dimitri grabs the blanket that's on the back of the couch next to us and covers me up. While he grabs a pillow to hold in front of him as he begins to yell at Sparky in Russian.

**"Крисчън, убирайся к черту отсюда, пока я вас не вышвырнул ёбаное окно! Какого хрена вы так смотрите?"  
><strong>

Christian shakes himself out of the trans that he was in and looks at a very pissed off Russian. One look at Dimitri and he was gone out the door so fast that I would have thought he was running from a strigoi.

I am lying on the couch covered up in the blanket and laughing so hard that I have to run to the bathroom. I wish I could have taken a picture of his face.

* * *

><p>There you go Lovely's I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Please when you review please I beg you do not review with "Update soon" I mean I am glad you guys want me to update and I love it, but I would love to really hear what you guys think about my stories not just update soon. I mean I write for you guys to read. I want to know what you guys think, pick your brains got a suggestion leave it in the review.<p>

*Translation- Christian get the fuck out of here before I throw you out of the fucking window! What the fuck are you looking at?*


	9. The Perfect Day

Sorry for the late update been busy with real life. My son started Kindergarten and he does not like the homework. Any who I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

_**The Perfect Day**_

I slowly woke up to someone running their fingers up and down my arm, and could differently feel the morning hardness press against my ass. Then the events of last night came back to me. I was waking up in the bed and arms of the man that I love… Dimitri Belikov.

"Good Morning Rose" says Dimitri as he planted kisses on my bare shoulder.

"Good morning Comrade" I reply I roll over and plant a light kiss on his lips.

I lay back and I just look at him. God I realize then at this moment just how much I love him. I really never got the chance to be able to wake up in his arms neither less his bed. I could defiantly get used to waking up next to him and his "friend". I couldn't help but to let out a little giggle at the thought.

"Rose what's so funny?" he asks while he does that one eye brow thing. God it's so damn sexy on him but at the same it's really freaking annoying at the fact that I can't do it.

"Nothing I was just thinking of Christian" I inform him. Of course it's not like he would think. I mean I can't tell him the real reason I giggled. Me: Rose Hathaway giggling, God what this man does to me. But truth be told now that I think of it. It was pretty funny to see Sparky's face when he walked in on us last night. I was pissed because by him walking in killed the mood. Once he ran out Dimitri ran to the door and locked it. I still blush at the memory of his naked ass twitching back and forth to the door and then to the bed room. After that the mood was gone, but we just decided to curl up and watch a movie. After about 20 minutes of sneaking looks at each other. I also think the rubbing of the arm or the fact that I was wearing one of his t-shirts with my bra and panties on had reset the mood. Because it wasn't long before he shut the movie off, stood up and stretched then turned around and grabbed me just to throw me over his shoulder. He carried me into the bedroom; of course I don't need to tell what happened after that. Back to now.

"Why are you thinking of him while you are here in bed with a God as you told me last night?" he acquires with an eyebrow raised.

"I was just thinking about his facial expression when he caught us, and I never called you a god." I say as I scoot away from him to get up and get in the shower since I had to go back to my apartment to get ready for my shift today.

"Ugh I wanted to kill him for that last night, and yes you did. If I recall correctly you said "Oh God now I know another reason that you are referred to being a God. Not only do you fight like a God but you make love like a God too. You are my Russian God." He replies with a smirk on his face. Damn him and that smirk.

"I never said such thing. I will admit that you are referred to a God when you fight but in the bed you far beyond anything close to being called a God, in fact you are more of a Devil." I tell him as I head to the bathroom not letting him see my smirk.

"Did you just call me a devil?" He asks while holding a hand over his heart as if he is offended. I couldn't help but to let the laugh out that I was trying so hard to hold in.

"Yes I did." I tell him as I bend over making sure he gets a good view to pick up my bra and panties that had been thrown around in the heat of the moment. I heard a growl and I knew it had worked. I turned to look at him only to find that is eyes were covered in lust and his  
>Russian sword was up and ready for action. I couldn't help but to bit my lip and then I smirked.<p>

"Roza that's not fair you know." He said as he climbed out of the bed. I heard the comforter being thrown off of him. I picked up my pace and raced to the bathroom. I got there just in the nick of time. I closed the door and locked it. I couldn't help but to smirk at my plan it had worked. I turned on the water and set it to the right temperature that would help release any tension in my body. As I was just raising my hair when I heard a noise. The next thing I knew the shower door was sliding open and in stepped someone.

"Roza that wasn't a nice thing you did. I see that you want to play dirty this morning." He whispers in my ear. My breath caught in my throat. Oh crap I wasn't counting on this. Damn my plan back fired. I had to swallow the lump that was in my throat. He reached over me to grab the body wash. My heart begins to race. I squirts some into the palm of his hand and then begins to rub it down from my collar bone and slowly rubs it around my now aroused breast where he takes my harden nipples in between his thumb and index finger and gives them each a little pinch. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

"I hope this will teach you to never play dirty with me again." He whispers in my ear. I can feel his breath on me and I can also feel the smirk that is set on his face as he continues to wash my body. He continues to go south on my body making sure he gets every inch of it. I can feel his Russian sword pushed against my ass. He then reaches my sweet spot, only to stop and slowly rub his finger against my clit. I turn so I can I kiss him on his neck and down his chest.

"OH God Dimitri!" I moan as he begins to pick up the pace. His other hand is on my breast teasing my nipples. I can feel the tight feeling in my lower stomach and I knew I was about to bust. He must have known too because all too fast he stopped and pressed me against the wall of the shower. He lifted me up and places himself at my entrance.

"Wait … Dimitri… Condom." I say to him. He lets out a small chain of Russian words that I can only image were curse words.

After we had emerged from the shower, we were both a little frustrated but we agreed to continue it later tonight. We had gone to my place so I could change into my Guardian uniform.

Dimitri and I walk hand in hand over to the Cafe. We were meeting the group to have a breakfast together. No one really knew we were back together, well except for Adrian and of course Christian. I still laugh at the image of his face when he walked in on Dimitri and me last night while we were consummating our relationship. I look up at Dimitri; he's wearing his duster and that sexy raised eye brow.

"Am I amusing you Rose?" he ask when is phone went off. He stopped and flipped it open to see that it was a text. From whom I don't know but I am not going to be one of those jealous girlfriends who question their men about every little thing.

"Of course not Comrade, in fact I was just thinking about last night." I inform him sweetly.

"Really what part since last night has so many memorable moments?" he asks me while that sexy smirk made another appearance today.

"I was just thinking of Christian." I inform him but as soon as I said Christian I busted out laughing at the memory of him walking in on us.

"Only you would find it hilarious at the fact that Christian walked on us naked and in the middle of my living room while were in the middle of making love." He says while turning a little red.

"Awe Comrade you blushing?"

"No I am still heated about him not knocking. No one should see you naked but me." He says while give me a sly smile.

"Well if it makes you feel better you are the only one who has seen me completely naked. Well besides my mom." I say in between giggles.

"Roza that's not what I meant."

"I know but back to topic. Did you see Christian's face when he walked in. it was like he went brain dead and forgot how to move, think or even talk. Well till you yelled at him get out. By the way are you ever going to tell me what you said to him in Russian?"

"Yes I did see his face, and no I will not tell you what I said."

"Huff well I guess you won't be getting anymore of last night till you do tell me Comrade." I say to him very smugly.

"Oh really? Is that an ultimatum or is that a challenge I hear? We both I know that of it was a challenge, I would win." He says even smugger then me. It's then I realize the glint in his eyed. Oh crap I think I just released the competitive side of Dimitri out. With that thought I couldn't help but to say something I knew I would regret or maybe enjoy later.

"Well for it to be anything you would have to catch me!" I take off running as fast as I can I have to push even harder since the Russian giant running after me. I run in between the trees, people and jump over benches. I try to make it more of an obstacle for him; since he's tall he can't slide around or under things like me. Then it hit me when I hear him apologizing to a royal moroi who he just ran into and knocked her over. I take this chance and run to the nearest hiding spot which happens to be under a parked car. I just hope no one drives off while I am under here. I see Dmitri's big feet stop next to the car and turn. SHIT I AM SO BUSTED!

"Ivashkov, you seen Rose run by here a little bit ago?"

"Nope I just came out to get my cigarettes out of my car here." Oh crap.

"Thanks." Dimitri says as he takes off running again.

"So Rose what did you this time that you got cradle robber looking for you?" He asks me while he squats down by the car to light his cigarette.

"Well umm last night we umm you know. Anyways while we were in the middle of it, Christian walked in on us." I tell him and soon he's choking on his cigarette smoke. I can't help but to chuckle.

"Hey Adrian, is he out of sight?"

"Yeah he is. Man I would have given anything to see Christian's face." He says while bent over laughing at the image he probably created in his mind.

"Well it was hilarious. I was on the floor laughing and Dimitri was yelling at him in Russian. I swear when Dimitri got done yelling Christian was even paler." I inform him while sliding out from under the car and standing up to dust myself off.

"So where were the two of you headed anyways? You still haven't told me why he's looking for you."

"Oh we were on our way to the Cafe to get breakfast with the gang. I asked him if he would ever tell me what he said to Sparky in Russian and he told me no. So I told him that until he did he wouldn't be getting any more of what he got last night."

"Rose did you really try to bribe him with sex?" He says while we start to walk to the Cafe.

When we arrive everyone is here except for Dimitri. I can't help but to laugh at fact that he's still looking for me.

"Hey guys!" I say as I hug Lissa.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Lissa says while hugging me back. Just then Sparky came.

"Hey Christian I heard you saw a great show last night." Adrian says as Christian gives Lissa a kiss and sitting down next to her.

"ROSE YOU TOLD HIM!" He yells.

"You told Adrian what? What happened?" Lissa asks. Just then Dimitri came in.

"Hey Comrade what took you so long?" I ask him in my most seductive voice.

"Rose, how did you get here so fast? I have been looking everywhere for you." He says as he pulls up a chair to the table. I am so glad I am sitting between Lissa and Adrian at the moment.

"Have ever told you I am part ninja?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened and what you told Adrian? Rose?" Lissa questions.

"Well since everyone is here now I guess I can tell what the big secret is. Last night Dimitri and I got back together, and while we were celebrating. Sparky here decided to just walking into Dimitri's apartment without knock and in return found out what a real man looks like." I say while busting out laughing at the end.

"Christian that's what you get for not knocking." Lissa said while laughing.

"It's not funny. I saw them naked and I never want to see that again."

"I have to ask this, but umm is Rose's body as amazing I image it to be?" Adrian asks which in return got him a death glare from Dimitri and a slap up side the back of the head from me.

"Owww what was that for?" He asks while rubbing his head.

"That was for imaging my body, and would you rather it comes from the Russian giant on the other side of you?" I ask.

"Russian giant?" Dimitri asks with his eye brow raised.

"Yes that's your new nickname."

"And why is that exactly?"

"It's because you are freakishly tall." I tell him with the corner of my mouth turned into a smirk."

Dimitri just looks at me and just gives up and shook his head in disbelief.

"Rose you and these nicknames. Where do you get them from?"

"I don't know they just pop in my head. Like with Christian's nicknames, Sparky and Fire crouch." I explain.

"See that's where I am hurt. I don't have a nickname. I am truly offended by this." Adrian says and placing his hand over his heart as if he's hurt by this.

"You do have one Stalker." I s say very sweetly while giving him my man eater smile.

"That's not a nickname that's a title that will have the police looking

for me to serve me a restraining order.

"He says while trying to give me a glare. I can't help but to laugh at him. After that our food came and we begin to eat in silence that was till Lissa spoke.

"Rose when the last time we just had a girl's day out was?"

"It's been a while actually. Why?"

"Well you and are going to have a girls day today." She squeals at me. I look over at Dimitri for help but nothing. In fact he's laughing

about it.

"Lissa I would love to have a girl's day out but I have a shift after we get done eating actually."

"No you don't I had Dimitri pick up your shift at the front gate with Eddie. So you and I have the whole day to ourselves. No men and no cell phones." I look over at Dimitri and give him my best death glare. It doesn't faze him at all, he just shakes his head.

"If you wouldn't have ran off this morning I would have given you a heads up, but since you ditched me. Now you have to pay the consequences." He says while smirking at me. Damn him. I faceplam myself because I should have known that Lissa would have everything planned out, and he wouldn't help me. Shit in fact Adrian would have helped if he didn't run off. That shit knew too. Did everyone know but me? I take a deep breath to help me relax.

Here you go Lovely's I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Please when you review please I beg you do not review with "Update soon" I mean I am glad you guys want me to update and I love it, but I would love to really hear what you guys think about my stories not just update soon. I mean I write for you guys to read. I want to know what you guys think, pick your brains got a suggestion leave it in the review.


	10. Girls Day Out

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Special thanks to my wonderful Beta ItaSaku1 you are the greatest. I have an fan page now. So come like it  
>VampirePrincessCindy<p>

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Karina. Everyone belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girls Day Out<strong>_

I was currently walking with Lissa to the salon. She had just dropped a bomb on me that she had arranged for Dimitri to take my shift while we had a girl's day out. Don't get me wrong I love spending time Lissa but sometimes she can go overboard. It also doesn't help that she wouldn't give me any information about anything. So I went digging in her head but all I got that people where waiting for us somewhere.

"Okay who else is going to be there?"

"Mia and two surprises for you. In fact they should already be there. So let's go."

I swear she does these things just to torture me. She knows I don't like surprises especially when I can't get anything out of her head.

"Lissa you know I don't like surprises." I whine hoping she will tell me. As we walked to salon I tried to hack into Lissa's head but that was a fail.

"Come on Lissa! Tell me pleasssssse." I begged with the puppy eyes and the bottom lip out.

"Nope I am not saying anything. Don't forget that I can also hear and read your thoughts."

"I wouldn't have to go digging if you would just tell me."

I take notice of our surroundings and realize that we were not far from the salon. I started to get really nervous about this surprise. I wonder who or what it could be. As we arrive I see Mia standing outside and I couldn't believe what I was seeing Mia reading a book.

"Oh my god Mia you can read?" I say with a shock expression on my face. Mia lowers her book long enough to give me the stink eye.

"Well when you have an 18month old child then you can talk this is actually the only me time I get so put a sock in it." She tells me. Someone's in a bad mood.

"Okay just joking but seriously why would you read a book about the fifty shades of grey. I mean one, they misspelt the word gray and second there's only what one shade of gray not fifty."

"Rose it's not about that. It's about a guy name Christian Grey who is rich, powerful and sexy as hell. But he has a, dark side and I must stay I can't wait to find out what it is."

"I never read it but I have heard of it. Is it like the Twilight series?" Lissa asks Mia who looks horrified that Lissa even asked that.

"Lissa this book is nothing like Twilight it's more of an adult porno book." She says with a grin. That got my attention. I grab the book from her and begin to read the chapter she is on.

"OMG! I think I might need to borrow this when you get done Mia. I could defiantly get some ideas from this." I say as she snatches the book back.

"Rose I think that before you read this you might want to start off on one of Mason's books." She says while laughing at me.

"Just for the record Mia, I have and do read books before in fact I have been reading the series called "The House of Night" and I have read "The Morganville Vampire" series so there." I inform her as I stick my tongue out at her. Just the salon door opened and my mom was standing there holding something white... Abu!

"Surprise!" Lissa yells.

"Oh my god mom! What are you doing here?" I shout/ask while hugging her and grabbing Abu. He got so big and I can't help but to think of the day I graduated and how I was so busy I didn't have time to take care of him. So Dimitri's mom offered to take him for me till I got on my feet. I was planning on taking a little vacation to Russia to see them and pick Abu up. I missed him he's like my baby who went off to the academy, and now he's coming home for the summer.

"Hi baby mommy missed you so much." I say while talking in a baby voice. Abu starts licking me to let me know he missed me too. I give Abu a hug and look at Lissa who is smiling at me, and Mia who is laughing at me.

"What?"

"I just haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Lissa says.

"Shit I am laughing at the fact that the great Rose Hathaway just did the baby voice to a dog."

"Shut up Mia. Abu is my baby just like Mason is yours." Just then a thought hits me.

"Does Dimitri know that you brought Abu back for me?"

"Nope in fact he was hoping that Abu wouldn't come back because he was afraid that Abu here would piss on him again." Lissa informs me.

"Well tough on him, my baby's home."

"I think Dimitri might get a little bit jealous that you are giving all of your attention to Abu." Mia says as we walk into the salon where Ambrose is waiting for us.

"Well to bad for him let him be green, it might even go nice with his new nick name." I say as I let out a little laugh.

As we walk into the salon. There is a Moroi woman who is sitting at the front desk when she sees me she gives me a dirty look. I don't know why but I am too happy to be even worrying about her. I mean it's not worth my time, but as soon as she sees Lissa she lights up and straightens in her seat.

"Hello I have an appointment with Ambose." Lissa says to the

"Princess Vasilisa yes of course he is waiting for you and are the rest of your friends on their way." She says while giving Mia, my mom and I the stink eye. I went to take a step towards her but my mom placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to her to see her shake her head.

"Excuse me, but my guest are already here." Lissa points out while waving her hand in our direction.

"Please excuse me, but I wasn't expecting your guest to be dhampirs or a regular person." She says with a look of discuss on her face.

I could tell that by her words had truly pissed Lissa off. Thank god I can pull the darkness from her.

"Excuse me but dhampirs and "regular people" as you refer to them are people and they are just like everyone else. They bleed red and they breathe air just like the rest of us. Regardless of social status and truth be told Dhampirs deserve more respect then they get due to the fact that they risk their lives to protect us. Its people like you that make us Moroi look stuck up and ungrateful." Lissa tells her while using her royal voice. The woman looked like someone had just stuck a stick in her ass.

"I am sorry if I offend you Princess Vasilisa. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just..." She was cut off by Mia.

"Save it we all know what you meant by it. You mean that the only people who royals should hang out with are other royals. But you know what not every royal is a shallow as you. By the way you have a lot of room to talk considering that you, yourself are a non-royal. So you are putting yourself down as well. I think you been hang around some stuck up Royals." Mia says while giving the woman a look of discus. Just then Ambrose appeared at the counter.

"Lissa, how are you? I hope Missy here was behaving?" He asked while raising an eye brow at the girl behind the big desk.

I snuck into Lissa's head she was debating on if she really wanted to tell him the truth. She was torn between doing what was right and costing this woman her job, or lying and potently having this woman treat others they way she had treated us. Well I decided that I would my mind and take the blame for what was about to happen.

"Ambrose truth be told. She was very rude. She asked Lissa her if her guest where on their way, but when Lissa told her we were her guest. She had the nerve to say that she wasn't expecting Lissa's guess to be dhampirs or regular people. Oh and when she said this she had a look of discuss on her face." I said while giving her a look that said you fucked with the wrong person today.

Ambrose looked at the woman and I must say for a man that was tan, you could see his face and ears red.

"Princess I am very sorry for what was said to you and your friends. Please be sure that this will be handled properly." Ambrose says while give the woman an evil glare.

"It's alright but I think she should learn how to be professional instead of acting like only the Royals matter. Dampers are way more important and should be shown way more respect than they actually receive." Lissa told Ambrose.

"Again I am truly sorry for her behavior and I am embarrassed that she has said those things. I agree with you that dhampirs should be shown more respect then they get. Especially Rose here." He says while point to me.

"Respect, please she's just a blood whore just like her mother." The Moroi woman said with venom hanging off of every word she said.

"That's enough Hannah go to the back now. I will be the in after I settle Lissa and her friends in for their appointments." He yell then he turned to us.  
>"Again I am truly sorry for her. This will be on the house."<p>

"No I will pay." Lissa says.  
>"No Princess you have been disrespected along with your friends. I insist that everyone's treatments be on me." He said while escorting us to our chairs for our manicures and pedicures. We all sat down with Lissa in the first chair, then me, then Mia, and then my mom. I was holding Abu when a lady came out with drinks. She began to pass them out to us.<p>

"Umm excuse me what's this?" I asked while taking one from her.

"It's a Strawberry daiquiri." She said while handing Mia hers.

"Umm can I get a virgin Strawberry daiquiri?" I asked her. Knowing full well that I was getting looks from my mom, Mia, and of course Lissa. I even got the excitement feeling from Lissa. Once the lady had walked away, Lissa squealed with delight.

"No Lissa it's not what you think. I just don't want to drink alcohol because if Court was to get attacked I need to stay alert so I can protect you." I tell her while looking down at the little white puff ball that was currently sleeping in my lap. I couldn't help but to think of what he would be like if I hadn't lost our baby. Would it have been a boy or a girl or maybe twin's one of each? I will never know but I do know that I will always love the child that we lost. I pray that Dimitri and I will be able to have a family and live happily ever after. I know that will never be the case, but of people like Hannah who think us dhampirs are just scum or blood whores. I the thought of children I remembered Mason. I wonder who was with him if Eddie was working and Mia was here with us. I heard someone clearing their throat and when I looked up I saw that the woman had brought my drink back.

"So Mia where is little Mason?" I asked while taking my drink from the woman. I took a sip while waiting for Mia to answer me.

"Actually it's kind of funny that you should ask that because your dad is watching him." Mia said while look at me out of the corner of her eye and a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. As soon as the words left her mouth I spit the drink out in the woman's face and all over poor Abu.

"I am so so sorry. " I tell the lady, while trying to get up to help her. "Don't worry about me, Wipe the dog off before it ends up with pink spots all over his fur. " She says as she waves me off and hands me a towel.

"Thank you." I say as I take the towel. I began to wipe off Abu but it just seem to make it worst.

"Rose I can have the groomer come and take Abu to give him a bath and the works if you like." Ambrose says to me.

"Ok as long as you know that if something happens to Abu I will kill them." I tell him while looking down at my baby.

"Kortney can you come here please?" Ambrose yelled towards the back of the salon. A woman about 20 years old came out. She has black hair down to her shoulders. She wears glasses and is a little on the heavy side. As she got closer I noticed that she was a dhampir as well.

"Yes Ambrose what do you want?" she replied to him.

"Kort, can you take Abu here and give him the full package treatment."

"Yes of course." She says as she reaches for Abu. Abu lets out a little growl at her.

"It's ok I am not going to hurt you, in fact I am going to get you all cleaned up for your mommy." She says while going a little closer to him. I was very hesitant to let Abu go but he made it easy when he went right to her when she held out her arms to him. He jumped right to her. Traitor I thought to myself.

After Kort took Abu I sat there quietly while the lady worked on my feet. I couldn't help but to wonder what Kort was doing to my baby. I took a deep breathe trying to calm myself down. I am ready to jump up and run to see what was going on. It felt like I was giving him up all over again. I was brought out of my thoughts when Lissa spoke.

"Rose just relax ok. Abu will be fine. God I really hope Dimitri can help you relax." She says to me.

"Well he sure helped me last night." I reply back with a smirk on my face.

"Rose I did not need to know that. Wait you and Dimitri got back together?" Mia asks.

"Yup we got back together last night." I couldn't help but to be happy at the thought that I finally have the man that I love back in my life.

"I am just glad I didn't get pulled in or had to see that like Christian did." Lissa says while letting out a laugh. I couldn't help but to bust out laughing as well at the memory of his face.

"Okay do you two want to let us in on what is so damn funny?" Mia asks clearly annoyed at the fact that she wasn't in on the joke. I really didn't want to tell what happened considering my mom is two seats down from me and I didn't want my sex life out there.

"Well umm Christian walked in on Rose and Dimitri doing the nasty last night." Lissa says as she looks down at her nails.

"OMG and Dimitri didn't kill him?" Mia asks while laughing.

"Yeah while Dimitri yelled at him in Russian. I still have no idea what he said but Sparky ran out of the apartment like his ass was on fire. I wish I had a camera to capture his facial reaction." In between a fit of laughter.

"I am just glad I didn't see that." Lissa states while picking out a nail polish color.

"You should be glad that you don't get pulled in like I do with you and Sparky. Of course if though if you did then you would actually see what a real man looks like." in between fits of laughs.

"ROSE! You should be nicer to Christian."

"Yeah I know but it's more fun to torture him."

"I swear you two bicker like an old marry couple." She says while giggling.

"Speaking of marriage how's the planning coming along?" I ask. Lissa and Christian choose a winter wonderland wedding theme. They were going to hold it in Adrian's great-grandmother's rose garden. I am still trying to figure out how they are going to have roses in the dead of winter.

"It's coming along but still has to get my dress and the bride maids dresses."

"Have you picked the colors out yet?"

"Sort of. I can't decide on if I should go with an ice blue or red."

"How about I come over later and help you." I suggest.

"Thank you that would be great."

"No problem, besides it feels like forever since we last hang out." Lissa says. When I think about it, it has been a long time since we actually hung out. I think the last time we actually hung out was at Mia's baby shower and that was basically the last time we had a girl's day out.

* * *

><p>There you go Dolls. Please review. I am love reading what you guys think and honestly I am a little disappointed in the amount of reviews I have been getting. I do track my traffic status and I get almost a 150 hits on the last chapter and only got 5 reviews. I am not asking for reviews but I believe that it deserves more reviews then it has been getting. If I offend anyone then I am sorry.<p> 


End file.
